monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters University (film)
Monsters University is the second movie in the Monsters, Inc. series and the prequel to Monsters, Inc. It is set to be released in theaters on June 21, 2013. This will mark the first prequel Pixar has ever produced. The film will be accompanied by a short film titled The Blue Umbrella, with a score provided by Jon Brion.4 It will be released in the United Kingdom on July 12, 2013. Plot Do NOT post any plot points that come from press events or early screenings. Plot elements will not be allowed until after the U.S. theatrical release. From Disney.com and Disney UK: Voice Cast Production Pete Docter isn't returning to direct the prequel. It was confirmed during a Cars 2 press open house that Dan Scanlon (the co-director of the short film Mater and the Ghostlight) will be the director. The film was originally going to be released on November 16, 2012, but was pushed back to November 2 to avoid competition with another film, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2. It was finally set for a release on June 21, 2013. In 2005, Disney had set up Circle 7 Animation to produce sequels to Pixar films. Work was started on a Monsters, Inc. sequel. In 2006 however, following Pixar's acquisition by Disney, all projects of Circle 7 animation were cancelled and the studio closed. Circle 7's version of the sequel, called "Monsters, Inc. 2: Lost in Scaradise" would have seen Mike and Sulley, who after realizing Boo has moved, are trapped in the Human world in the quest of finding her back. A sequel made by Pixar was confirmed in 2010. In January 2011, rumors surfaced that Monsters, Inc. 2 was going to be a prequel to Monsters, Inc., saying that the film would follow Mike and Sulley when they were at the Monstropolis University of Fear, and how they go from being enemies to best friends. These rumors were confirmed soon after. .]] On August 12, 2011 Billy Crystal attended a 20th anniversary screening of City Slickers. When asked about his return to the role of Mike Wazowski he replied, “That’s why I’m a little hoarse. I spent five-and-a-half hours today for our fourth session on Monsters, Inc. 2." Crystal says that he and co-star John Goodman are having a blast together and describes the script as "really great" and "hilarious". Crystal also gave little details of the plot of the film saying, “It’s college pranks with monsters. And I wear a retainer. Mike has a retainer." Dan Scanlon, Crystal and Ricky Nierva were present at the D23 Expo talking about the film and showcasing concept and development sketches. Scanlon pointed out that this time, Sulley is not as bulky as he was in the first movie, and Mike is smaller. "We all looked a little different when we were in college. Mike we made a little smaller to either straighten or loosen his teeth. I’m not really sure what the desired effect is in the monster world." John Goodman did not attend the expo. Crystal said, "College is a long way away for me, but bringing this world together at Pixar, where only this could happen, it’s hilarious, it’s funny, and different from anything you could possibly imagine that Monsters Inc. could become." On December 3, 2012, Georgian Progressive Metal band Mastodon announced via their Twitter page that they were writing a song for the film. The soundtrack will be released by Walt Disney Records on June 18, 2013. Marketing The teaser trailer for the film was released online on June 20, 2012 and was screened in theaters with Brave. Four versions of the teaser were released, each featuring Mike saying a different line in his sleep. Each of the four versions were released by a different news outlet, namely YouTube, iTunes Trailers, Yahoo! Movies and The Huffington Post. The versions are "My pony made the deans list" (link), "I can't go to class, I'm not wearing any clothes" (link), "My homework ate my dog" (link) and "Class President - ha, ha, ha, ha" (link). In October 2012, Disney/Pixar started a viral campaign by launching a complete, fully functional website for the Monsters University. The website covers all subjects of a real university website, and includes a store where related merchandise can be bought. In addition, the first TV commercial for the film was aired during the 2013 Rose Bowl Game, parodying ads that participating schools air during college football telecasts. On April's fool day, the website was change to look like it had been hacked and vandalized by Fear Tech, Monsters University's rival school. The colors were changed to orange and Fear Tech symbols would invade the screen upon clicking. Another viral website surfaced in March 2013. Called The Grumblr, it takes the form of a tumblr blog who would be run by a student at Monsters University. At the occasion of the NCAA March Madness, ESPN presented a short clip showing Monsters University players violently reacting as their team gets eliminated from the competition. This clip was subsequently posted on the Grumblr. An extended preview of the film was released on February 8, 2013, followed by a full-length trailer for the UK on February 11, 2013,and a clip shown on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon two days later. On February 15, 2013, another college ad parody was released that showed a few new scenes from the film. The video was entitled "A Message from the Dean." An all-new sneak peek of the film was released on the Monsters, Inc. 3D Blu-ray on February 19, 2013. On February 20, 2013, new character posters, and Student and Faculty ID cards were released. On March 8, 2013, a Japanese trailer was released, revealing a little Mike, and new plot details - with one animator from Pixar going so far as to attest that it "spoils the entire movie." On March 24, 2013, another TV spot was shown at the Kids' Choice Awards. Trivia See Monsters University Trivia Gallery Posters Monssst.png|Teaser Logo 1 Monsters University-teaser poster.jpg|Teaser Poster monsters uni post 2.jpg|Mike and Sulley Poster telefe.jpg|International Poster Monsters-University-Mike-Sulley.jpg Monsters-University-Poster-.jpg|UK Poster Sulley Poster.jpg monstersuniversity_2.jpg Monsters-University-Poster-1.jpg Postertranslate.jpg|Winter-themed poster 9.jpg|Spanish Summer-themed poster Monsters-University-Poster-St.-Patricks-Day.jpg|St. Patrick's Day themed poster Die monster uni frohe ostern.jpg|Easter-themed poster 1.000.jpg|Chinese poster 1 yearofsnake.jpg|Chinese poster 2 1629.jpg Monsters-inc2-208489.jpg Monsters-inc2-208488.jpg Monsters-inc2-208486.jpg Monsters-inc2-208487.jpg Monsters-inc2-208491.jpg Monsters-inc2-208490.jpg s.png ran.jpg|Banners that include a picture of Randall Pictures Monsters-University-Sulley.jpg Monsters-University-Mike-Sleeping.jpg s761_20dpub-pub16-191.jpg s761_20dpub2-pub16-329.jpg Monstersunewew2.jpg Monstersunewew1.jpg S111b 5apub-pub16-168.jpg S045a 24epub.pub16.177.jpg S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg S445 40dpub.pub16.127.jpg S175 13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg MU-Mike-Sulley-JOX.jpg S045a 46dpub-pub16-104.jpg S101 1 pub-pub16n-166.jpg Monstersufrat-4 3 r541 c540.jpg Monsterumikehardscrabble-4 3 r541 c540.jpg S315 10gpub.pub16.769-2-1024x576.jpg Monstersuinside-4 3 r536 c534.jpg S315 26apub-pub16-137.jpg S045a 7pub-pub16-417.jpg MU Wide 1920x1200 9.jpg MU Wide 1920x1200 12.jpg 1596.png 1598.png dado.jpg 1597.png Mostropolis.jpg Mostropolis 002.jpg Mostropolis 003.jpg Mostropolis 004.jpg Mostropolis 006.jpg Monster.jpg Monster 002.jpg Monster 003.jpg Mostropolis 007.jpg Monster 004.jpg Concept Art Foto.jpg|Mike and Sulley in Monsters University. D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-21.jpeg|The Monsters Inc 'M' in the Monsters University font Monsters-University-Concept-Art.jpg Monsters_University_Campus_Mike_Sulley.jpg Footballstadium conceptpainting robertkondo digital 2012.jpg Athletictrack colorrough swan 7 21 10 2.jpg Fratrow cr lineup rkondo 05 11 11 002 r.jpg Fratrow ror nbohol 4 21 11 003.jpg Misfits finallineup csasaki 11 04 10 r.jpg Mike ageprogressionconcept rickynierva marker 2010.jpg Mugate conceptsketch johnnevarez pencil 2011 003.jpg Scareschool colorexploration dicetsutsumi digital 2010.jpg Sulley development rickynierva marker 2009.jpg Trailers File:Monsters University - New Trailer - Disney Pixar Official HD|Theatrical Trailer 3 / UK Trailer 2 Video:Monsters University - UK Trailer - Disney Pixar Official HD|Monsters University UK Trailer File:『モンスターズ・ユニバーシティ』予告編|Japanese Trailer File:Monsters University - Trailer 2|US Trailer File:Monsters University "Party Hard" Spot|KCA "Party Hard" Spot File:Monsters University Teaser - Dog|Monsters University Teaser - Dog File:Monsters University Teaser - Clothes|Monsters University Teaser - Clothes File:Monsters University Teaser - President|Monsters University Teaser - President File:Monsters University Teaser - Pony|Monsters University Teaser - Pony Happy Mother's Day from Monsters University|Happy Mother's Day Monsters University - TV Spot 2|Teacher's Pet TV Spot Clips Video:Monsters University Teaser - Pony "Monsters University" Extended Preview|Extended Preview Video:Monsters University (2013) - Interview "Billy Crystal on Monsters University" University Parodies File:Monsters University - Imagine You at MU|TV spot parodying real college ads, aired during the 2013 Rose Bowl Game File:Monsters University - A Message From the Dean|Another parody spot File:We See Monsters University File:Welcome to Monsters University Category:Films